


Quiero ser seme (Yuyuu)

by Daiki_Aki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21881695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiki_Aki/pseuds/Daiki_Aki
Summary: Yuri siempre ha sido el "pasivo" en su relación, quiere experimentar algo nuevo y por primera vez intentar estar del otro lado.*Los personajes no me pertenecen.*La historia es completamente mía.Daiki★Aki
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 15





	Quiero ser seme (Yuyuu)

**Author's Note:**

> Daiki★Aki
> 
> Esta historia fue creada y publicada por primera vez en Wattpad el  
> 01-04-2018
> 
> **Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de Facebook "Daiki no sekai" en caso de que quieran notificaciones sobre actualizaciones o nuevas historias**

Todo el problema comenzó después de una simple conversación. Yuri Plisetsky, un chico de veinte años, piel pálida, hermosos ojos verdes y cabello rubio tenía mucha curiosidad de saber que se sentía ser el “activo” de la relación.

Yuri llevaba ya tres años con su pareja, Otabek Altin el cual tenía veintitrés años, de piel morena y cabello negro. Se llevaban muy bien juntos, se complementaban perfectamente en todos los ámbitos de la vida por lo cual hace medio año habían decidido vivir juntos, pero no todo puede ser color rosa y los problemas en algún momento se presentarían en su relación.

Esa tarde ambos estaban en un momento íntimo en su sala de estar, sobre el sofá. Sin camiseta y besándose apasionadamente hasta que el rubio pregunto algo que hizo que toda la magia se esfumara en el aire— _Beka ¿Puedo ser yo el de arriba hoy? —_ su respiración estaba agitada por la interacción con su novio, él estaba sobre Otabek y lo miraba a los ojos esperando ansioso una respuesta.

— _No —_ respondió después de unos segundos y Yuri se sorprendió. El moreno nunca le negaba nada desde que comenzaron a estar juntos y él raras veces se negaba a algo que Otabek quisiera, por eso su relación era tan buena, porque ambos intentaban complacer a su pareja lo mejor posible.

— _¿Por qué no? —_ se separó de su pareja, levantándose del sillón y tomando su camiseta del suelo para ponérsela. Su humor se había ido al caño así que ya no harían nada hasta quizás quién sabe cuándo.

— _Porque no quiero, no me gusta —_ respondió con su tono neutro, sin muestra de enojo. Se sentó en el sillón solo observando al chico frente a él.

— _Siempre dejo que me la metas, creo que es justo que me dejes a mí una vez —_ estaba molesto, solo quería intentar algo nuevo ya que nunca lo había hecho. Otabek había sido su primera y única pareja por lo que todas sus interacciones sexuales habían sido con él.

— _Si siempre ha sido así ¿Por qué el cambio repentino?_

_—Tengo curiosidad, además ahora soy más alto que tú debería ser el seme._

_— ¿Seme? —_ Yuri lo olvidaba en ocasiones, a ambos les gustaban los videojuegos y las series de anime o superhéroes, pero Yuri, en secreto había leído un par de veces “Yaoi” para informarse un poco cuando comenzó a tener reacciones con su novio, desde ahí se le quedó impregnada esa palabra “seme”— _además ¿Qué tiene que ver la altura aquí? —_ Otabek se ofendió un poco al mencionar la diferencia de estaturas, Yuri provenía de Rusia por lo que era normal que fuera muy alto aunque él lo conoció cuando el rubio era de menor estatura a la suya. Ahora ya con veinte años, el chico había crecido por completo, sobrepasando su estatura con creces.

 _—El seme es el que va arriba y usualmente es el más alto y yo solo quiero probarlo una vez, se supone que eres mi novio si no es contigo ¿Con quién pruebo esto? —_ le pregunto molesto. 

Otabek también se levanto y tomo su camiseta sin ponérsela— _si tanto lo quieres puedes buscar a alguien más —_ le dijo dirigiéndose a la habitación que compartían.

— _¡Bien! —_ Gritó al instante— _buscaré a alguien más ¡Después no te quejes! —_ volvió a gritar.

Yuri no sabía qué hacer respecto a eso, de verdad quería intentarlo y si Otabek le decía que buscara a alguien más para hacerlo eso haría. Prendió la consola y se sentó en el sillón con un joystick en la mano, busco en la memoria algún juego que le interesara jugar, estaba enojado así que eligió uno de pelea para calmarse ya más tarde seguiría con e l de RPG que tenía guardado, si jugaba ahora estropearía su partida.

Cuando se aburrió de jugar y miro la hora se dio cuenta de que ya era hora de cenar, Otabek no había salido de la habitación seguramente estaría escuchando música, siempre hacia eso las pocas veces que discutían. Yuri sabía que no debía obligar a su novio a hacer algo que no quería, pero el de verdad ansiaba poder saber que se sentía— _con una vez bastaría —_ murmuró mientras pensaba en el ofrecimiento de hacerlo con alguien más, según su pensamiento ya tenía el consentimiento de su pareja, solo le falta con quien hacerlo.

Esa noche durmieron dándose la espalda y sin cenar, al parecer esta pequeña disputa marital se extendería más de lo usual ya que ninguno quería dar su brazo a torcer.

**⋰∘⋱•⋰⃝⋱•⋰∘⋱**

Como todos los días de esa semana, Yuri fue a la casa de su mejor amigo después de su trabajo de medio tiempo. Después de su discusión con Otabek se refugiaba donde Yuuri, antes lo visitaba una o dos veces por semana y ahora iba a diario.

— _¿Me dirás que sucede? —_ le preguntó Yuuri mientras estaban ambos sentados en el sofá comiendo helado de frambuesa del mismo pote. El rubio estaba acostado con la cabeza sobre las piernas de su amigo mientras veían una teleserie que al azabache le encantaba.

Yuuri Katsuki provenía de Japón, tenía cabello negro, ojos marrones y era más bajo que Yuri, pero más alto que Otabek, era muy amable y una buena compañía en tiempos difíciles por lo que el rubio confiaba en él más que en nadie.

— _Cosas que no te importan —_ el japonés frunció el ceño y cuando Yuri iba a sacar más helado corrió el pote evitando esa acción, logrando que el rubio gruñera.

— _Si vas a venir a interrumpir mi novela y mi amor por Víctor todos los días al menos me debes una explicación._

Yuri rio con ganas— _¿Tu “amor” con Víctor? —_ Siguió riendo— _por favor es un actor ruso que ni siquiera sabe de tu existencia, que suspires por él en cada capítulo no significa que sea amor._

El azabache le golpeó la cabeza con la cuchara— _vete de aquí._

Sobo su cabeza y le quitó la cuchara diciéndole que no se iría a ningún lado porque ya lo había invadido y que ahora se quedaría para siempre, saco helado con la cuchara de Yuuri y la suya y se metió ambas a la boca notando como su cerebro se congelaba y el dolor llegaba a su frente. Se comenzó a sobar la zona afectada mientras el japonés reía con ganas.

Cuando por fin ambos se tranquilizaron y volvieron a estar serios Yuri comenzó a hablar, le contó al japonés su problema con Otabek, explicándole lo injusto que le parecía que este se negara a su petición. Yuuri por su parte le dijo que a algunos solo les gustaba ser activo o pasivo, que no podían adquirir los dos roles y que si tenía permiso para experimentar que dejara de molestar y buscara a alguien, se quitará las ganas y arreglara las cosas con su novio.

— _Lo dices como si fuera simple —_ se cruzó de brazos y prácticamente se hecho en el sillón.

— _Si tienes dinero es fácil —_ le respondió sonrojado por lo que acababa de sugerirle a su amigo.

— _¿En serio? ¿Cuánto cobras? —_ preguntó sonriendo de lado para luego soltar un _“Ouch”_ gracias al golpe en su brazo.

— _Eres un idiota, no sé cómo te aguantan en casa —_ se arrepintió enseguida de sus palabras al ver como Yuri desviaba la mirada— _Yura, Otabek si te quiere en casa. Esto solo es temporal ya verás —_ se acerco y acaricio su mejilla. El rubio solo dejaba que pocas personas tuvieran contacto cercano con él y Yuuri era su mejor amigo desde hace dos años, se había ganado su confianza con creces.

Algo en Yuuri lo tranquilizaba cada vez que lo necesitaba, recordaba cómo lo conoció. Otabek lo había llevado a una fiesta donde no conocía a nadie así que se fue a un rincón encontrándose con el japonés, se dio cuenta de que ambos evitaban socializar con el resto, él por qué odiaba a todos y Yuuri porque les tenía miedo. Una persona se acercó a hablarle al japonés y este se puso muy nervioso, hastiado Yuri le dijo al sujeto que se retirara y este lo hizo al instante. Después de aquel evento conversaron toda la noche, no sabía porque, pero el rubio sentía que debía cuidar a Yuuri, en ese tiempo eran de la misma altura, el azabache se sonrojaba a cada momento de su conversación.

— _Lo sé, pero no hablemos de eso —_ dijo serio— _¿Por qué no me ayudas con esto?_

Sus ojos se conectaron con los verdes de Yuri y se sonrojo al instante ¿Realmente le estaba pidiendo “eso”?— _yo… yo no puedo._

 _— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? —_ se sentó erguido, no se esperaba una negativa— _vamos, se que te guste cuando nos conocimos —_ el rubio no era idiota, pudo leer la decepción en el azabache cuando se enteró que Yuri tenia novio— _tal vez ahora no, pero al menos debes encontrarme atractivo ¿No? Además no tienes pareja._

 _—Eso... eso es cierto —_ no pudo negar lo evidente, le había gustado Yuri en ese instante y aunque era cosa del pasado era obvio que el chico era atractivo con sus rasgos varoniles y sus hermosos ojos verdes.

— _¿Entonces? Solo será una vez —_ acercó su rostro al del azabache— _no soy Víctor, pero soy ruso y tengo los ojos y el cabello claro._

Yuuri rio y se levantó— _¿Entonces me dejaras llamarte “Víctor”?_

 _—Ni hablar, yo no estoy calvo —_ lo miró desde el sillón, quería saber su respuesta ya que era la única persona en la que confiaría para hacer algo así ahora que lo pensaba. Si él le respondía que sí ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo con Yuuri?

Yuuri lo pensó un momento, el rubio siempre estuvo para él cuándo lo necesito. Una vez en el trabajo un tipo lo molestaba todos los días, JJ se creía demasiado en el trabajo y trataba de sobreexplotarlo con trabajo y habían días en que llegaba llorando a su departamento, aunque lo ocultaba cuando Yuri lo visitaba, él terminó por darse cuenta y tuvo que decirle aunque le bajó el perfil al asunto. Al día siguiente cuando salió del trabajo Plisetsky estaba afuera esperándolo, le preguntó por su “agradable” compañero y Yuuri no quería responder, pero tampoco podía mentirle, cuando se lo dijo el rubio se acerco JJ y lo tomó de la camiseta casi alzándolo del piso. Yuuri no supo qué le dijo, solo sabía que aquel chico ahora no lo molestaba por nada del mundo y solo le hablaba lo justo y lo necesario.

Yuri estaba siempre para él y ahora él le estaba pidiendo un favor que también lo favorecía a él, hace tiempo que no tenía algo con alguien y el rubio si le atraía físicamente, tal vez un poco más que eso, pero se negaba a aceptarlo ya que su amigo tenía pareja.

— _Primero dime, Yura ¿Te soy atractivo? —_ se sonrojo al preguntar, pero necesitaba saberlo. Ante el rostro dudoso de su amigo decidió preguntar de nuevo— _responde ¿Te parezco atractivo? Porque si no es así no le veo el caso, no funcionara._

 _— ¿Vas a hacerme decirlo? —_ desvió la mirada avergonzado.

Yuuri frunció los labios— _Entonces creo que no hay nada más que hablar —_ dijo un poco dolido y se dio media vuelta para ir a hacer cualquier cosa excepto estar ahí después de aquella incómoda conversación.

Yuri se levantó de prisa agarrando a Yuuri del brazo y haciéndolo girar hacia él, lo miró a los ojos. Sabía que debía decirle que si se ponía a pensar en el ámbito físico el japonés le parecía por demás atractivo, de hecho cuando lo conoció fue la primera vez en que pensó en alguien que no fuera Beka, esa noche incluso se había olvidado que tenía novio hasta que este apareció frente a ellos después de compartir con los demás del lugar.

— _Eres lindo, me gusta tu figura y la forma de tus ojos —_ lo tomó por la cintura sorprendiéndolos a ambos por aquella acción— _si no fuera así no podría siquiera intentar esto —_ no lo pensó dos veces y atacó sus labios.

Yuuri no sabía qué hacer no que pensar, puso sus manos sobre el pecho del rubio como si quisiera apartarlo, pero su necesidad de sentirlo fue más fuerte y terminó aferrándose a su camiseta. Profundizó el beso metiendo su lengua en la boca ajena y Yuri lo dejo, apretándolo más contra su cuerpo y moviendo sus labios, jugando con la lengua contraria, se sentía tan diferente a los besos con Beka, el contacto tampoco se parecía en nada.

El contacto con Otabek era más brusco, ninguno de los dos era muy sutil a la hora de hacer caricias, siempre pensó que a ninguno se le daba bien ser delicado a la hora de hacer algo, a la hora de tener sexo, pero ahora se daba cuenta que no podía ser así con Yuuri, algo dentro de él le impedía ser brusco, algo dentro de él lo obligaba a tratarlo delicadamente como si fuese a romperse entre sus brazos.

Yuri se atrevió a meter una mano bajo la ropa del japonés y este tembló al instante, separándose del beso, pero con sus alientos aun chocando— _Vamos a la habitación —_ dijo Yuuri de repente— _no quiero que sea aquí._

Otra diferencia, si hubiese sido Otabek o incluso alguien que no le importara, lo habría tomado ahí mismo en la sala, pero Yuuri le pedía ir a la habitación y eso haría.

Se dirigieron al lugar indicado y Yuuri se paró frente al rubio, tomó aire ya que él siempre era demasiado pudoroso y se quitó la parte de arriba de su ropa, quedando con el torso descubierto, cuando noto esos ojos verdes examinando su cuerpo se abrazó a sí mismo cubriéndose— _t-te toca… deja de solo mirar._

Para el rubio esa imagen frente a él era incitante, el chico era toda timidez y sonrojos y activaba su instinto de tomarlo por lo indefenso que se veía ante él, sentía como su entrepierna comenzaba a reaccionar. Lo necesitaba, lo quería ahora.

Yuri se quitó su ropa por completo quedando solo con la interior y empujó al azabache contra el colchón el cual lo miro sorprendido ya que no se esperaba algo así. El rubio subió a la cama posicionándose entre las piernas de Yuuri y mirándolo a los ojos mientras atrapaba las manos del otro contra el colchón para evitar que se arrepintiera y escapara— _ya no hay vuelta atrás —_ le dijo para luego lamer el cuello del japonés causando que este temblara por lo bien que se sentía. El rubio atrapó los labios de su amigo en un beso apasionado y Yuuri rogaba mentalmente porque fuera más brusco ya que no quería volver a caer ante el de ojos verdes.

Siguieron besándose mientras Yuri desabrochaba el pantalón del azabache y lo deslizaba junto a su ropa interior dejándolo completamente desnudo ante sus ojos, se quedó un momento observándolo mientras Yuuri enrojecía aun más si era posible al sentirse observado— _¿V-vas a quedarte mirando? —_ preguntó nervioso y el rubio rio. Se levantó para quitarse su ropa interior y se acercó a Yuuri para besarlo suavemente mientras lo acariciaba arrancándole suspiros. No podía ser brusco con él, no entendía la razón, pero quería tratarlo con delicadeza, quería disfrutar el momento por completo de tenerlo entre sus brazos.

Yuuri poco a poco comenzó a abrazarse del cuello del rubio, sintiendo como su corazón latía con fuerza, sabía que si seguían así los sentimientos que tanto trabajo le costó enterrar y que ya creía olvidados terminarían saliendo a flote, no quería aquello porque Yuri estaba con Otabek y porque sabía que sufriría por completo al no ser correspondido.

Yuri bajó su mano derecha para comenzar a masturbar al azabache logrando que del miembro de este comenzara a brotar el pre-semen, tomo un poco de aquel líquido entre sus dedos y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos dirigió un dígito a la entrada del azabache para introducirlo lenta y tortuosamente. Estaba estrecho, al parecer no había utilizado ese lugar en algún tiempo lo que por alguna razón solo aumentaba sus ganas de hacerlo suyo. ¿Suyo? Solo sería una vez y nada más, debía dejar de pensar posesivamente porque Yuuri era su amigo y nada más, si lo trataba con delicadeza era simplemente porque le preocupaba.

¿En qué momento había dejado de ser tan brusco con el japonés? No podía recordar, solo sabía que antes si el japonés lo hubiese golpeado como cuando estaban en la sala, él habría reaccionado de mala manera y no hubiesen vuelto a ser amigos. Pero no podía hacer eso con Yuuri, no desde hacía algún tiempo, porque lo quería cerca y porque sentía muchas cosas inexplicables cuando lo tenía cerca. En esa ocasión no había sido la primera vez que tuvo deseos de besarlo, pero eso era un secreto que se guardaba en lo más profundo de su ser, porque el amaba a Otabek ¿Verdad?

No se dio cuenta cuando ya había introducido el tercer dedo y Yuuri se retorcía entre las sábanas gimiendo bajito y moviendo sus caderas en busca de mayor contacto. Beso y mordió su cuello para luego retirar sus dedos haciendo que el japonés se sintiera vacío y quejándose por ello— _Yuu —_ lo llamo cariñosamente mientras se posicionaba entre sus piernas y alineaba su miembro con la entrada del otro— _mírame… serás mío ahora —_ no pudo contenerse más y se introdujo de una sola estocada mientras gruñía por el placer. 

Yuuri soltó algo parecido a un gemido y un grito a la vez, le dolía, pero también se sentía placentero, era algo que había ansiado por mucho tiempo, el sentir a Yuri dentro de él. Arqueo su espalda cuando el chico comenzó a moverse lento, pero llegando a lo más profundo de él, alcanzando de inmediato su punto de mayor placer como si supiera exactamente dónde estaba.

El japonés gemía y se retorcía mientras el rubio lo embestía una y otra vez, Yuri se inclinó hacia adelante para poder alcanzar los cálidos labios de la persona que ocupaba todos sus pensamientos en ese momento. Se sentía tan bien el estar dentro de alguien, el estar dentro de él. Era una sensación maravillosa que quería disfrutar a cabalidad. Lo beso con deseo, metiendo su lengua y buscando a su compañera en una jugarreta por la supremacía y ver quien lideraba la boca del otro, sonrió cuando sintió que Yuuri mordió su labio— _hazlo duro Yura —_ le pidió en un vano intento de no enamorarse más si el chico era suave con él.

— _No —_ respondió— _quiero aprovechar cada momento contigo —_ le dijo mirándolo a los ojos y logrando derretirlo por completo. Se resigno a que no había vuelta atrás, estuvo, estaba y estaría enamorado siempre de aquel rubio que le había robado el sueño por tanto tiempo y que creyó superar, pero al parecer solo se estaba engañando a si mismo.

Siguió con las penetraciones al mismo tiempo que lo besaba con hambre, como si quisiera devorarlo por completo. Yuuri comenzó a masturbarse al sentir que ya estaba a punto de venirse y el rubio le tomo la mano atrapándola contra el colchón para que no la moviera, quería que se corriera solo sintiéndolo a él dentro. Esa simple acción hizo que Yuuri sintiera que podía explotar de tantas sensaciones, su orgasmo llegó al poco tiempo puesto que Yuri aumento el ritmo de la embestidas encontrando como antes su punto de máximo placer. El japonés se corrió manchándolos a ambos en el proceso.

Yuri siguió embistiéndolo en la medida que se iba sentando sobre el colchón y levantando las piernas de Yuuri para llegar más profundo, provocando que la garganta del otro doliera de tanto gemir por la sobre-estimulación que sentía en ese momento— _mnh… ¡Yuratchka! —_ repetía una y otra vez haciendo que el aludido se sintiera próximo al orgasmo. No pasó mucho para que el mismo rubio llegara al éxtasis mientras el azabache sentía que su interior era llenado por la esencia del otro.

Agotados ambos se acostaron el uno al lado del otro sin decir nada, solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones agitadas en la habitación. Yuuri se acercó al velador para coger un paquete de pañuelos y extenderle algunos al rubio para que ambos se limpiarán, Yuri los recibió y comenzó a ayudar al azabache primero y luego se preocupo por él. Las palabras sobraban así que se acomodaron de la manera que les pareció mejor, Yuuri de costado mientras el rubio lo abrazaba por la espalda, no pasó mucho para que cayeran rendidos al sueño.

**⋰∘⋱•⋰⃝⋱•⋰∘⋱**

Yuri despertó a la mañana siguiente encontrándose solo en la cama, se levantó dándose cuenta de que Yuuri no estaba ahí, aunque lo busco por todo el pequeño departamento no lo encontró. No había alguna nota o mensaje que le dijera a donde podría haber ido aunque no era la primera vez que se quedaba a dormir y al despertar el azabache no estaba sin decirle nada, el problema es que esta vez era diferente, el rubio se quedó por algo más que solo una charla nocturna. Había sido su primera noche juntos y el japonés se había marchado sin despedirse siquiera— _así se sienten las relaciones casuales ¿Eh? —_ preguntó para sí mismo.

Se levantó, se dio una ducha, se vistió y se fue a su hogar, no tenía nada más que hacer ahí así que simplemente se marchó. Era extraño, pensó que despertarían abrazados o algo, no sabía qué le sucedía si él no era del tipo cursi que le gustaban esas cosas, pero pensó que al azabache si le agradaría aquello. Al parecer estaba equivocado.

Otabek estaba en la sala y lo miró fijo cuando entró en el departamento, algo le decía a Yuri que su novio ya sabía lo que había pasado entre él y el japonés la noche anterior y como no iba a saberlo si el rubio tenía una que otra marca en su cuello que delataba lo que había estado haciendo. El moreno sabía muy bien que Yuuri siempre se sintió atraído por su novio, aun así no le importo que comenzarán una amistad, tampoco que Yuri comenzará a estar más con el japonés que con él o que pareciera que su casa fuera la otra y no está. Jamás alegó por algo de eso, pero esto era diferente, si bien le había dicho a Yuri que podía buscar a alguien para experimentar lo que era ser “el de arriba”, jamás se imaginó que su novio fuera tan insensible como para buscar a alguien que tiene sentimientos por él.

— _Así que usaste a Yuuri, jamás pensé que pudieras ser tan cruel —_ fue lo primero que le dijo al levantarse del sillón, no le enojaba que su novio experimentará, pero sí con quién lo había hecho, podía haber elegido a cualquiera o incluso haber pagado por ello, pero se había ido por el que estaba más indefenso a sus encantos.

— _¿Cruel? —_ Preguntó en tono indignado sin entender porque su novio le hablaba de esa manera— _tú fuiste el que me dijo que buscara a alguien ¿Y ahora te haces la victima?_

Otabek levantó una ceja al escuchar aquello, definitivamente Yuri era muy egoísta como para darse cuenta del daño que estaba causando o se sentía confundido— _hablo de que buscaste a alguien que está enamorado de ti, eso es cruel —_ le dijo en ese tono inexpresivo que no podías descifrar como para saber si estaba feliz, enojado o triste.

— _Yuuri no está enamorado de mí, él ama a ese estúpido actor de la televisión —_ le dijo molesto, para Otabek eso sonaba a celos y eso era raro en Yuri ya que nunca lo había celado a él. Entonces comenzó a darse cuenta de pequeños detalles que hasta ahora se le hacían bastante obvios ¿Desde cuándo comenzó su novio a sentirse de esa manera por otro que no era él? ¿Cuándo sus vidas se transformaron en rutina? ¿Desde hacia cuanto no sentían amor el uno por el otro? Al parecer solo estaban juntos por costumbre ya que Yuri pasaba más tiempo en el departamento del japonés que en el propio y Otabek vivía saliendo a cualquier lugar con tal de ignorar que su hogar estaba vacío y casi nunca había alguien esperándolo por él.

La relación de ambos se había vuelto vacía e insulsa, ya no tenía chispa ni color. Si bien Otabek jamás había mirado a alguien más, tampoco sentía que estar con Yuri se sintiera bien a esas alturas de su relación. La relación estaba muerta y ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta hasta que sucedió esto.

— _Yura ¿Te gusta Yuuri? —_ preguntó directo, si bien ya no parecían una pareja siempre fueron buenos amigos y se contaron todo— _no te juzgare, solo quiero saber la verdad._

Yuri lo pensó un momento antes de responder, los sentimientos de la noche anterior se arremolinaban en su pecho y lo hacían dudar de si alguna vez amó al hombre frente a él ahora, porque solo podía recordar el cálido sentimiento que tenía por Yuuri cada vez que estaban cerca ¿Desde cuándo las cosas eran así? No recordaba cuándo exactamente se empezó a sentir así, cuando comenzó a darle más prioridad a su amigo que a su novio ¿En qué momento dejó de sentir un amor romántico por Beka y pasó a ser solo un amor amistoso? No lo sabía.

Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y sin mirarlo a los ojos, ambos tenían claro lo que sucedía. Su relación ya no daba más y solo habían estado juntos el último tiempo por rutina, creyendo ingenuamente que llevaban una relación saludable y estable porque no habían discusiones entre ellos, porque era más fácil darle en el gusto al otro que decir lo que en verdad querían, porque solo sería un momento ya que la mayor parte del día lo pasarían separados y no por obligaciones sino por gusto propio, por las ganas inmensas de no sentirse ahogados por el otro, porque ya no se amaban como antes.

Yuri solo había conocido el amor en Otabek pero ahora se daba cuenta de que sentía algo mucho más fuerte por Yuuri, se percató al sentirse vacío al despertar solo esa mañana, al añorar tenerlo entre sus brazos en vez de haber querido arrancar apenas terminaron el acto de amarse el uno al otro.

— _Creo que debemos conversar —_ el moreno soltó un suspiro y volvió a sentarse en el sillón palmeando a su lado para que su novio ya no tan suyo se sentara ahí. No podía culpar al rubio, él tuvo varias relaciones antes pero Yuri solo conocía su relación con él y ahora había conocido a alguien más. ¿Qué si le dolía? Por supuesto que sí pero también estaba consciente de que su amor también había menguado más a cariño, aunque hicieran el amor seguido parecía más un hábito que algo que nacía solo entre ellos. Debía dejarlo ir.

Yuri hizo caso y se sentó junto a su pareja, conversaron largos, pero sin discutir, ambos diciéndose el cómo se sentían desde hace tiempo y de lo que se habían dado cuenta recientemente. Quedaron de acuerdo en que ya no podían seguir como una pareja, pero que sí podían ser amigos porque el cariño por el otro estaba presente y no se había desvanecido, tenían muchos recuerdos hermosos juntos y había confianza entre ellos. Sabían que podían confiar en el otro para cualquier cosa.

Ahora solo quedaba una cosa por hacer y era que el rubio encontrará a Yuuri para decirle lo que sentía, para disculparse por ser tan idiota al punto de no darse cuenta de sus propios sentimientos y los de él. Debía decirle que se quedaran juntos y que quería estar con él hasta que el amor les alcanzara. 

**⋰∘⋱•⋰⃝⋱•⋰∘⋱**

Busco a Yuuri en todos los lugares que él sabía que frecuentaba, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo al darse cuenta de que sabía mucho sobre el japonés aunque fueran detalles pequeños. Lo encontró en la tienda de mascotas donde siempre se quedaba pegado viendo a los animales del aparador, sabía que el japonés hacia aquello cuando quería pensar ya que el ver a esos pequeños seres vivos lo relajaba mucho.

Se acercó a paso lento por su espalda y le habló en su oído al darse cuenta de que observaba al mismo caniche de siempre— _Sería una buena mascota para nosotros —_ le dijo con extrema confianza cuando por dentro sentía que temblaba de nerviosismo ¿Y si no lo aceptaba?

Yuuri estaba ahí ya que no quería más , los sentimientos lo inundaban por dentro y sentía que lo que había estado intentando guardar por tanto tiempo y que pensó ya no existía se desbordaba ahora. Tenía miedo, ahora que por fin había sentido la gentileza de Yuri, que al fin había logrado sentir sus caricias y besos ya no podría guardarse tan fácilmente las cosas para él, ya no podría fingir que solo era su amigo y nada más.

El escuchar la voz del rubio tan cerca lo hizo ponerse nervioso y sus palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa ¿Estaba bromeando con él? era un chiste demasiado cruel ¿Es que acaso aun no se daba cuenta de lo que sentía por él?

— _Pensé que te gustaban los gatos —_ dijo apretando sus labios para no ponerse a llorar ahí mismo— _pero ustedes podrían tener un cachorro si quisieran._

 _—Hablaba de tú y yo —_ le dijo esperando entendiera sin tener que decirle sus sentimientos tan directamente, él simplemente no era bueno en esas cosas.

Los ojos de Yuuri se abrieron de sorpresa, no sabía que decir respecto a eso ¿Era una declaración?— _¿Qué pasa con Ota…?_

 _—No te preocupes por eso ahora —_ se acercó y lo tomo desde la nuca para acercarse a su boca, pero sin besarlo— _hace tiempo… y sin darme cuenta… siento muchas cosas por ti._

El corazón de Yuuri dio un vuelco al escuchar esas palabras de parte del rubio, no espero más y acortó el espacio entre ambos para juntar sus labios en un beso cargado de un montón de sentimientos para luego soltar un _“te amo”_ al que el otro solo sonrió sin decir nada.

Después de ese suceso conversaron las cosa y Yuri le contó que su relación con Otabek había llegado al final por un mutuo acuerdo, le exigió al azabache no sentirse culpable ya que nadie mandaba los sentimientos y que era lo mejor a vivir engañados toda una vida anhelando a alguien más— _te amo —_ le dijo abrazándolo en una banca del parque más cercano a la tienda de mascotas. Iba a besarlo, pero el pequeño caniche entre los brazos de Yuuri se lo impidió lengüeteando la cara de sus nuevos amos, Yuuri río fuerte y dijo que se llamaría Vichan en honor al actor que Yuri tanto odiaba.

Así comenzaron su relación, llena de sentimientos dolorosos y hermosos. A veces discutían, pero eso era parte de la vida de pareja porque cuando alguien te preocupa de verdad es inevitable que esos sucesos surjan.

**FIN**

**Un fanart que hicieron para este one-shot y que amé demasiado, aquí esta el link de la artista:**

**<https://www.facebook.com/blueowlcreaciones/> **

****

****


End file.
